Episode 17
"The Coal Mine Littered with Stacks of Money: The Kamchatka Peninsula Nighttime Blitz, Part 1" is the seventeenth episode of the Heavy Object anime, first aired on February 6th 2016 and included in the sixth Blu-Ray and DVD release.Heavy Object, Official Anime Site, Blu-Ray/DVD 06 Summary The 37th CMB of Legitimacy Kingdom is featured in a show hosted by Monica. As she introduces herself and the topic of the broadcast about the role of women in the military, Heivia and Froleytia discuss about the upcoming invasion, which is to last the entire night. Froleytia plans to use Monica's show not only to rouse enough sentiment to gain more promising recruits but also to keep the troops awake for what she describes as a "nighttime blitz". As news about Froleytia being interviewed for Monica's show lifts the spirits of the CMB, Quenser talks to Milinda about the next Object they will confront as well as the sleepless night ahead of them. Ayami then pulls Quenser out of the conversation to make a supply run for parts the Baby Magnum needs for the operation. During the quick errand, he meets Charlotte Zoom, a "straight-laced student council president-type" woman who mistook him for military personnel which she oversees. Eventually, rumors about Charlotte's personality reaches Heivia and some of the other members of the CMB, but Heivia assures Quenser that it's a non-issue for him due to his status as a student. Heivia and Quenser, along with other members of the 37th CMB, attend a small briefing by Froleytia, who is made tense by the presence of cameras in the briefing room. Here, she explains the details of the nighttime operation against a coal mine in the Faith Organization-controlled Kamchatka Peninsula, as well as the imminent encounter with Wing Balancer, the Object deployed there. The amphibious capabilities of the Wing Balancer and the challenging terrain cause Quenser and Heivia to complain, but Froleytia focuses more on weakening the Wing Balancer's strategic advantage by targeting radar outposts and UAVs deployed in the area before allowing Milinda to finish off the Wing Balancer. Due to Quenser's status as a student, he is joined by Nutley, Charles and Charlotte Zoom while Heivia is deployed with Cookman, Westy and Myonri in the frontlines. As Heivia is teased for being separated from Quenser in this particular operation, Quenser finds himself reminiscing on an aristocratic family that his father helped in the past. The story moved Charlotte so much that she willingly asked Quenser to give his father her name if ever he loses his current job as an office worker. Monica eventually arrives on the 37th CMB's control room and begins her interview of Froleytia in the middle of the nighttime blitz operation. Here, Froleytia reveals that they have deployed Indigo Plasma as a decoy for until the Baby Magnum is ready. Meanwhile, Heivia's group finds a sheer cliff en route to the designated point and Quenser's group finishes the preparation, leaving Quenser himself to confirm the location of the nearest UAV. As Quenser and Charlotte sights the UAV target, Nutley attacks Charles before shooting the two. Major Events *CS Military Channel send their battlefield reporter Monica to the 37th's base for their show about women in the military. *The 37th is sent to attack a military coal mine in the Kamchatka Peninsula that belongs to the Faith Organization. The mine is protected by the Object known as Wing Balancer and several patrolling UAVs. *The Legitimacy Kingddom 24th's Indigo Plasma acts as a distraction, allowing two small sabotage teams from the 37th to infiltrate enemy territory. One team is sent to disable the patrolling UAVs, and the other to sabotage a radar facility that is used to improve the Wing Balancer's accuracy. *Nutley, a member of the team sent to sabotage the UAVs, betrays his teammates. Characters *Quenser Barbotage *Heivia Winchell *Milinda Brantini *Froleytia Capistrano *Ayami Cherryblossom New Characters *Monica *Charlotte Zoom *Myonri *Cookman *Westy *Charles *Nutley Technology Objects *Baby Magnum (Legitimacy Kingdom) Locations *Kamchatka Peninsula Adaptation Adapted from: Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 2 Parts 1 - 5 Differences in Adaptation *In the novel, during Quenser's initial scene with Ayami and Milinda, Milinda leaves the Baby Magnum's cockpit. Also, Quenser's claim of her being the only one he loves doesn't fluster her or calms down her anger, as she turns her back to him and goes back to the cockpit.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 2 Part 2 *In the novel, during the briefing scene, Froleytia doesn't trip or drop her documents as she enters the room. Additionally, in the novel only Quenser and Heivia speak with Froleytia, unlike the anime which spreaded out the conversation between the other 37th's members. In the novel Quenser also starts asking questions to try and get Froleytia to relax in front of the cameras.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 2 Part 3 *In the anime, there's an original scene with Monica gaining access to the 37th's command center and questioning Froleytia about the Indigo Plasma and why aren't they double-teaming the Wing Balancer. In the novel, these explanations were part of the previous mission briefing. *In the anime, there's an original scene with Milinda leaving the 37th's base to join the battle after being fitted with naval floaters, in which she exchanges some words with Ayami. *In the anime, we see Nutley about to kill Charles. Additionally, in the novels Nutley uses an assault rifle to shoot at Quenser and Charlotte, not a pistol. Quenser is also unable to look back at their attacker, only managing to identify the weapon used as a Legitimacy Kingdom assault rifle due to sounding like Heivia's rifle.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 2 Part 5 Trivia *Eyecatches: **Part 1: Baby Magnum's schematics **Part 2: Froleytia kicking a sandbag and a chibi Milinda boxing Voice Cast Soundtrack References Category:Episodes